


A Miraculous Reveal

by HERCULES_MULLIGANS_HOT_PANTS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HERCULES_MULLIGANS_HOT_PANTS/pseuds/HERCULES_MULLIGANS_HOT_PANTS
Summary: Marinette finally confessed to Adrien, and... Well, you'll see. Complete.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Best of Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Chapter 1

**Marinette's Room with the Girl Gang**

"I am going to do it!" Marinette declared, "I'm going to tell him that I love him!"

"Are you sure it won't be like the last 23 times?" Alix asked.

"Doyoumeanthelast23and½times?" Juleka mumbled. 

The half time was a confusing and very tease worthy time that involved the Pont de Arts (The lock bridge), an akuma, and a pair of scissors.

"You got to speak up girl!" Alya said "We can't hear you!"

"Neverminditdosn'tmatteranyways"

"Our ship might SAIL!!!" Rose squealed!!

This was Marinette's cue to plug her ears as the entire group squealed at the thought.

"Let's go now or we are going to be late for school and Marinette will never get to confess to Adrien." Mylene pointed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! This one is a little longer. Hope you enjoy!!

**School**

"Dude you ready to hang tonight?" Nino asked.

"Sorry, I have to cancel. My dad just booked an emergency photoshoot." Adrien apologized.

This was a lie. He had patrol that night with Ladybug. That, he wouldn't miss for the world.

"Bummer dude."

Just then Marinette stumbled up.  
"A-a-Adrien, can I talk to you?"

Marinette asked timidly.

"Sure Marinette!" Adrien replied cheerfully. 

"Umm I have something to tell you. I-I-I like you." Marinette said quickly.

"Me to Marinette!" Adrien said cheerfully. "You are a really great friend!"

"No no not like that. I-um have a crush on you. And I have since the day you gave me your umbrella."

The words just spilled out of her mouth.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" 

Marinette and Adrien turned their heads to see all of Marinette's friends (including Nino) fangirling with Alya recording.

"Oh um, I'm sorry Marinette. I have a crush on someone else." Adrien said.

"Oh ok. I'm glad I got that off my chest. Can we still be friends?" Marinette asked.

"Of course!" Adrien said cheerfully despite how miserable Marinette seemed to be.

"See you in class." Marinete said and walked over to Alya and started bawling.

"Its ok Marinette. You will get over him. It's not like he was your first crush." Alya said hopefully.

"He-he-he was!" Marinette said as she sobbed into Alya's lap.

"Wait, he was girl! That is sad." Alya replied. "At least he knows now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Firewall_Xceed_Dragon for telling me about the mistake I made. I tried to fix it, please tell me if I did not.

**Rooftop**

"Hey Kitty." said Ladybug somberly as Cat Noir landed on the roof. "Ready for patrol?"

"Always ready, Bugaboo."

It was a night like any other until Cat heard screaming from the other side of Paris.

"I think we've got an akuma, Bugaboo."

"Ok Cat, let's go."

When they reached the area where Cat heard the screaming, they saw a bunch of unconscious people lying on the ground.

"What kind of villain would do this?" said Ladybug.

"I don't know. This is going to be a tough akuma to fight. But luckily I have a perfect purr-tner for the job. A kiss for good luck M'lady." Cat Noir asked like every night even though he knew it would never happen. Then she kissed him. It wasn't long, but it was long enough to make him speechless. 

"What?" Ladybug said innocently. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say Ladybug got your tounge?"  
With that, Ladybug yo-yoed away.

**********************

They went to the Eiffel Tower to try and scope out the akuma. 

"Come back Chloe Bourgeois! You cant hide from Princess Victory! I should have won the pageant."

Princess Victory had pale peach skin with brown hair in an intricate braid with a sapphire tiara on top. Her mask was blue and looked like the purple outline that showed up on the faces of villains when they were talking to Hawk Moth. She had a blue dress that was fitted until the waist where it poofed out in to a blue tutu with crystals in the patterns of butterflies all over the dress. She had a staff that was an exact replica of Hawk Moth's but blue and white.

"The Miss Paris pageant was tonight!" Ladybug said. "We should have waited outside the building. There is nothing worse than the fury of the first runner up." 

"Ye-yes of c-c-course Bu-ugaboo." stuttered Cat Noir, acting like Marinette. 

"Hey Victory, this tantrum is tiara-ble of you!" Ladybug yelled.

Princess Victory whipped her head around. 

"I thought that your partner was supposed to be the funny one?" Princess Victory jeered.

"Oh, you liked the pun!" Ladybug replied.

"N-no. Oh hold one a second." Princess Victory said as a purple butterfly outline appeared on her face. "Yeah... I know.... Get their Miraculous... JUST LET ME THREATEN THEM HAWK MOTH!!! Geez, I will get their miracul-aaahh."

While Princess Victory was arguing with Hawk Moth, Ladybug had concocted a plan. She whipped her yo-yo around and trapped her in the Eiffel Tower.  
 **~I cannot write fight scenes so please do not judge~**

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, and a megaphone appeared. "A megaphone? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I-I sisbsajsjd!" Chat said rather quickly.

"Can you please stop acting all shy! You are way to quiet and it's freaking me out!" Ladybug yelled at him. Her Ladybug vision turned on and she formulated a plan.

"How bad is your singing?" Ladybug asked.

"A-a-bujshd! H-how dare you say that my singing is bad!" Cat Noir spluttered.

Ladybug looked at him.

"Fine. Give me the megaphone."

Cat Noir started screeching into the megaphone. 

"Ahh! Stop that racket!!" Princess Victory said as she brought her hands to her ears and accidentally tapped her l self with her cane top.

"Aww come o-" she said as she passed out.

"Cataclysm!" Cat yelled as he ran and touched the cane.

"No more evil-doing for you akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said as she swung her yo-yo to capture the akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled as Paris went back to normal. "I am about to transform back. Bye Kitty."

"Wait. Follow me." Cat said solemly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 413 hits!! I didn't even think this would get 10! Thank you all!

They reached an alley way when Cat Noir asked "M'lady, when you kissed me. Did that mean anything?"

"To tell you the truth, I just realized how important you are to me, and not just as a friend. I now know how I have been treating you, because I got rejected today and now i feel really really bad for how I treated you." Ladybug said as she started to sob. "I think it's time. Spots off."

Cat Noir gasped as Ladybug transformed back into Marinette.

"I messed up! I messed up! I MESSED UP!" Cat Noir said.

"Oh I-I knew this was a bad idea. You should probably go now." Marinette started to sniffle.

"No no no no no! That is not what I meant. Claws in." Cat said as he transformed into Adrien. Now it was Marinette's turn to be tounge tied.

"But you-Cat.. kwami... cheese." Marinette said quickly. She slapped him on the face, then she started crying.

"Marinette. It's ok. I love you." Adrien said softly.

"First of all," Marinette said still sniffling,"Tikki I know what you are going to say about this, but do not, Adrien, you love Ladybug. Not me. And second, how could you not tell. I just put on a mask and a costume, where your eyes change, your hair changes, and your voice changes. It could have been Marc for all I know."

"I'm sorry." Adrien said somberly (for once finally it seems like everything he says he says cheerfully).

"Can we talk tommorow. At my place. We can have croissants." Marinette said.

"Its on." Adrien said cheerfully (uuugghhh again!! Can you not be cheerfull!! But I mean there is croissants involved). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end. I am posting a new Miraculous one, but I do not have a title. It is a fic where the class makes vine references to confuse Caline. Comment name ideas pleeeease.


End file.
